


Talking Shop

by Daegaer



Series: Travel Companions [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Saiyuki
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Humor, Kappa, Theology, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale won't listen to reason. Er, to Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Shop

"You think _you're_ hard done by?" Aziraphale sniffed. "Crowley here is a demon. Not one like the sort of demons you are, but an actual demon."

"I suppose it's fair to say that some youkai _are_ more demonic than others," Hakkai mused. "Most people just wanted to live nice, quiet lives. At least they did before the minus wave and the unfortunate business of devouring human flesh." He smiled apologetically. "I never did that, I was a human at the time."

"Yes," Aziraphale said, flicking through his notebook. "Cho Hakkai, Cho Hakkai - did you change your name?"

"Yes," Hakkai said.

"Hey, man, you leave him alone and go and bother people who give a crap about your western religion," Gojyo said.

"I _am_ a Catholic, Gojyo," Hakkai sighed. He smiled calmly at Aziraphale. "I don't actually regret much of it, so there's very little point in me going to confession."

"Just updating my records, dear boy," Aziraphale said, crossing out the old name.

"You don't actually think there's any point in me going to confession, do you?" Hakkai said. "You think I've damned myself."

Aziraphale looked at Crowley who made frantic _You're on your own_ gestures. "I wouldn't dream of asking you to do something religiously you felt was pointless," he said. "But maybe we could talk about this in a little more depth - "

"Uh-oh," Gojyo said. "Serious conversations. Hakkai treats them like blood sports."

"Theology," Crowley said glumly. "You don't want to talk theology with an angel - or a demon for that matter. Aziraphale! This is meant to be a holiday, stop talking shop!"

It was far too late. In self-defence Gojyo and Crowley drank the bar dry, and the one next door _and_ the one down the street. Eventually they decided drinking the bars in the next town dry was probably the safest.


End file.
